The vasokinetic activity of some of these substances, such as visnadin and khellin, have already been described in Patent application IT-21786A/89, which evidenced the effect thereof on the increase in the volume and in the blood flow rate at the level of the capillary network, and the use of these substances in peripheral vasculopathies and in primitive and secondary alopecias had been provided. Similarly, ximenynic acid free or in the form of triglyceride and generally of esters, was found to increase the blood flow with mechanisms different from those of visnadin and khellin (Patent IT-1223290).